ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy
Alchemy, the synthesis of arcane formulae with the systematic study of naturally occurring elements, chemicals, and substances, is one of the most diverse and respected arts in all the Iron Kingdoms. Alchemical salves, unguents, and potions are used to address all manner of needs. A learned student of alchemy can produce solutions to quicken the healing of dire wounds, produce useful acids and distillations, subtly poison even the most vigilant of victims. Alchemy is a vital component of modern industry, as many technological, metallurgical, and mechanikal marvels require the use of alchemical processes. Overview Alchemy is arguably the oldest arcane art in the Iron Kingdoms. Its roots and practices predate the Gift of sorcery by centuries. Alchemical formulae and discoveries have become an essential element in mechanikal invention. Like most sciences, it also has applications in war. Alchemists crafted the first firearms, using them to equip the Army of Thunder against the Orgoth. Over the centuries keen minds have continued to enact new and deadly uses of these principles. Only recently have such weapons become available for individual use. Today mercenaries, rebels, and rogues find alchemial weapons excellent tools for achieving their goals both on and off the battlefield. True alchemy is the synergy of natural ingredients and magic. What began as a simple study of herbs and their properties has evolved What began as a simple study of herbs and their properties has evolved into the vast field of alchemy. Alchemy includes everything from the brewing of love potions and the mixing of healing salves, to the careful creation of blasting powder. Though many alchemical concoctions can be derived from simple plant, animal, and mineral components carefully extracted by a trained practitioner, in the hands of an alchemist these mixtures can be enhanced with magic to give them greater potency and duration. This results in safer elixirs and balms as well. In some cases, magical techniques are necessary simply to isolate the key ingredients from their original source. Early alchemy was simply the process of deriving potent concoctions directly from plant and animal mixtures, modern alchemy is as firmly enmeshed with arcane magic as is the study of mechanika. The early forms of alchemy are still practiced by modern apothecaries , while true alchemists have moved onto performing magically-enhanced alchemicals. The rigorous science that evolved as part and parcel of alchemy was incredibly important to the later development of the Gift. With this rigorous scientific approach, the folk of western Immoren would have had a difficult time embracing and understanding the difficult rituals and formulaic castings necessary to wield the Gift. Origins in the Iron Kingdoms The study of alchemy began millennia ago in arts practiced by tribal shamans seeking primitive medicines from naturally occurring plants and animal parts. As they experimented with substances available from nature many tribes accumulated a thorough knowledge of the world around them . Eventually this study became formalized by apothecaries, naturalists, and poisoners. This field was already thriving in the Thousand Cities Era but truly came into its own during the decades before and after the Rebellion, playing a key role in the development of mechanika and assisting in countless industrial tasks. Scholarly practitioners experiment with naturally occurring substance and produce many of the mundane reagents needed in the manufacture of of more advanced alchemical substances. For the most part, apothecaries deal in the creation of and extraction of naturally occurring acids, antitoxins, purgatives, and other medicinal aids and poisons. The study of poison is essential to understand medicine, although the occurrence of opportunists specializing in this field in order to supply would-be assassins has given some apothecaries a dubious reputation. Today's alchemists are professionals and innovators whose services are in high demand. The best among them may join powerful trade guilds or serve their kingdom's war industry. Many aid in the fabrication of mechanikal accumulators and other essential components. The creation of blasting powder and other explosives for munitions has become highly valued in both commercial and military markets. Other alchemists prefer to make their living as private dealers of medicinal alchemical substances. Some open permanent shops, while those with less coin (or shadier reputations) travel from town to town by wagon to hock their wares. See Also * Alchemy on Wikipedia * Bone Grinder * Chymistry * Order of the Golden Crucible Sources * Iron Kingdoms Character Guide Full-Metal Fantasy Volume I, pg. 300-313 * Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Fantasy Roleplaying Game Core Rules, pg.85, 290-296 Category:Magic Category:Technologies Category:Alchemy